Verde
by Yashi-verde
Summary: UA- El color verde siempre fue algo importante en sus vidas. Explorando distintas situaciones y emociones humanas, un universo alterno basado en la película alemana "Soy linda?" SS, TE
1. Huyendo de nuestras vidas

_"Verde":_

_    
Por: YaShi_

Primer capítulo: _Huyendo de nuestras vidas..._

El verde era su color favorito desde que  tenía memoria... no sabía por qué, pero desde siempre ese color le había traído paz a sus sentidos y a su alma, por eso prefería lugares al aire libre, donde hubiera un poco de ese color que tanto amaba... Quizás esa era otra razón por la que ahora se encontraba allí. 

Había huido de Hong Kong hacía algunos años... en realidad, esos viajes por el mundo eran sus secretas huidas del hogar, que, gracias al estar cubiertas bajo la excusa de un viaje o cuestiones de la empresa familiar, pasaban desapercibidas por su madre. Su madre...  Ieran Li era una buena mujer que sólo pretendía lo mejor para su único hijo varón, aunque Shaoran muchas veces no lo viera así... Se sentía sofocado por su madre y las obligaciones que ésta le imponía... _" Nacer con privilegios trae también obligaciones específicas", _solía repetir la mujer ante las negativas de su hijo  a cumplir lo que ella le pedía para el bien de la familia y, sobre todo, de su economía. 

No siempre había sido así. Shaoran había sido por mucho tiempo "el nene consentido de mamá"... Siempre bien vestido, su ropa al tono entre sí y también con sus zapatos... su cabello color chocolate peinado impecablemente, cosa que él sabía deshacer muy bien, volviendo  a su hogar siempre con el cabello desarreglado y un poco revuelto... Sus ojos eran del mismo color, encerrando una mirada profunda e intensa, que también dejaba ver el rastro de picardía en su ser... es que siempre le habían gustado las travesuras, hacer enojar a su madre por tonterías que ésta en seguida perdonaba y vivir sin preocupaciones. Quizás su vida era demasiado fácil en ese entonces, pero todo eso un día había acabado...

Si intentaba recordar el día de la muerte de su padre, aún podía ver a sus cuatro hermanas llorando... a su prima de su misma edad, Meiling, llorando también, pero más histéricamente que sus hermanas, mientras se agarraba de la cintura de Ieran, que, a su vez, también lloraba, pero éste era un llanto casi silencioso... Sintió que su corazón se quebraba ante tal cuadro y, aunque no lo demostrara, ante la inminente partida de su padre, para no volver a verlo nunca más... Quizás en ese instante no tomó conciencia de la situación, por eso no lloró... sólo se atrevió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de su madre, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo, a pesar de sus quince años. Ya habían pasado diez años de ese suceso, como también diez años de que se habían acabado los privilegios y la libertad que poseía cuando era pequeño... Ahora tenía mayores responsabilidades, algo que nunca nadie le había enseñado a tener... Su madre lo adoraba tanto al ser el único hijo varón, que nunca le enseñó lo que eran los límites ni la responsabilidad... un padre ausente, absorto en el trabajo tampoco estuvo ahí para mostrárselo. Tuvo que aprender solo, ¡y cómo le costaba!...

Miró a través de la ventana de su habitación... entre el Mar Mediterráneo de la vieja Barcelona y  sus caminos, podía ver eso por lo que había partido a España... buscaba olvidarse de su vida y sus problemas, buscaba algo que siempre había necesitado para vivir...  "verde".

..........

Unos ojos verde esmeralda se  perdían frente a la inmensidad del mar... La sensación de la brisa en su rostro era algo tranquilizante, a pesar de que su interior le pedía a gritos llorar...

Pero sentía que ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por él, y ninguna de esas gotas salinas tan dolorosas que surcaban su rostro la noche anterior podían cambiar lo que sentía... 

¿Por qué dirán que amar es algo maravilloso, necesario para sentirse vivo, si siempre causa tal dolor? Que loco que estaba el mundo... esa mañana ella veía todo de una forma tan distinta al resto... Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para caminar,  como tampoco le quedaban fuerzas para llorar o vivir, por lo que se sentó en una de esas piedras que se encontraban en la costa, tan cerca del mar Mediterráneo. 

Había huido a España tratando de escapar del dolor... Ya no quería seguir torturándose, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que sentía.

Vamos, él nunca le había pedido que lo amara... nadie le había pedido que se enamorara justamente de él, alguien tan inalcanzable como cercano... El desengaño y el profundo dolor que se había causado a sí misma sin notarlo, era algo que la estaba matando  tan de a poco que le era imperceptible, salvo en la pena creciente en su pecho que provocaba todas sus lágrimas... 

Quizás echarse al mar y dejarse morir era la solución. Si,  no vivir más para dejar de sentir eso que no podía evitar... amor. Pero no, no podía acabar con su vida. ¿Que dirían  su padre y su hermano? Su padre no resistiría no ver nunca más a su angelito,  y su hermano Touya,  aunque lo negara, tampoco estaría feliz si "el monstruo", como solía decirle,  no regresara más a casa...  Ya habían sufrido demasiado todos con la pérdida de Nadeshiko... si tan sólo su madre estuviera allí con ella... Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, tampoco estaba allí para ayudarla, aunque ya la había ayudado demasiado siempre, desde que tenía memoria... El tener que aceptar que Yukito nunca la amaría era problema de ella, aunque el dolor que trae consigo el  no ser correspondido es algo que puede llegar a destrozar cualquier alma...

¿Cómo terminar con su vida sin sentir que defraudaba a todos los que la querían?... Quizás si pudiera dejar de ser ella... Comenzar su vida de nuevo, sin tener nada que hacer o pensar, sin tener a donde ir, como ahora. Frente al Mar Mediterráneo juró olvidarse de la Sakura Kinomoto que alguna vez fue, comenzando de nuevo y, sobre todo, teniendo una nueva vida...  Tratando de sellar el pacto consigo misma, lanzó al aire su pequeño bolso negro y lanudo que la acompañaba desde que Tomoyo se lo había regalado... Adiós vida, adiós Sakura...

**Continuará                        ::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Sé que el capítulo está corto, pero es sólo el comienzo. Quiero agradecerles si llegaron hasta acá, ya que es la primera vez que subo un fic largo de Sakura. El único que tengo es un oneshot y sin mucho éxito que digamos... Bueno, antes que nada quiero mandar un beso gigante a **Martina **  que hoy cumple años. A **Sayo **y a **Iyari **por ser mis hermanas y soportarme siempre, por quererme como soy y por leer todas las tonterías que escribo. Y bueno, también a todos los que leyeron este primer cap. y están pensando en dejarme un review. (yo sé que si lo están  pensando, vamos!!! ^^)  Un beso para ustedes también..... espero recibir sus opiniones.  Nos vemos...

**YaShi**                                                       yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com 


	2. Encontrando algo o a alguien

_"Verde":_

Segundo capítulo: _Encontrando algo o a alguien _

Se había subido al coche casi por desidia. Ese hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada bondadosa detrás de unos increíbles ojos celestes no le era de mucha confianza, y mucho menos conocido...

Al verla lanzar su bolso hacia la playa que en esa mañana se encontraba aún desierta, esa chica de cabello castaño claro y delgada figura le había llamado la atención. Se acercó a ella tan sólo para comprobar que era tan  hermosa como él se lo imaginaba, aunque no sólo pudo comprobar eso, sino que también descubrió la infinita tristeza oculta en esos ojos esmeralda. Tampoco tenía dudas con respecto a la procedencia de la chica, no era española ni de casualidad... Sólo podía limitarse a mirarla de reojo mientras conducía a su lado, ya que había intentado en  vano iniciar una conversación con la desconocida que  ya lo atormentaba con su presencia.

Ella tampoco sabía por qué no le dirigía la palabra a ese hombre que la miraba con curiosidad, pero a la vez, con deseo, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Sakura. Tal vez el silencio era parte de su nueva vida... al lanzar sus cosas al aire, sentía que había perdido todo rastro de lo que había sido. Ya nadie sabría quien era ella... podía ser una espía japonesa infiltrada en España por una misión secreta del gobierno, o tan sólo una viajera muda y pobre que recorría el país. "_Por dios", _pensó... en que cosas tan  triviales podía llegar a pensar con tal de no pensar más en Yukito...

_"Yukito..."_ y con tan solo nombrarlo en sus pensamientos su rostro sonriente y sereno invadió su mente. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de alejar el rostro invasor de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños se movieran todavía más de lo que los movía el viento en aquél instante.. El hombre que se encontraba a su lado la miró.

-Te sucede algo?- preguntó mirándola por primera vez  a los ojos.

Sakura sólo sacudió su cabeza, pero esta vez en forma más lenta que la anterior, como para marcar la respuesta negativa a la pregunta de su interlocutor. 

El hombre la volvió a mirar a los ojos pero en forma más centrada, como tratando de comprobar la veracidad de la respuesta de la chica y, también, tratar de descifrar el misterio de esos ojos tristes y  el por qué la joven no hablaba. 

-No eres española, cierto?- le preguntó esta vez sin mirarla, manteniendo sus ojos celestes clavados en la ruta.

-No... soy japonesa- contestó Sakura con algo de dificultad... Había decidido huir, por así decirlo, a España ya que era un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de su Tomoeda natal, y porque, aunque no tenía práctica con el idioma, el español era una lengua que le gustaba desde que era pequeña.  Había decidido aprenderlo ya que uno de los pocos recuerdos que mantenía vivos en su memoria de su madre, era un trozo de un poema de un escritor español. Su madre se lo recitaba en las noches, haciendo referencia a sus ojos...

_"Verde... verde  que te quiero verde_... _verde viento, verde ramas... el barco sobre la mar, el caballo en las montañas..."_

Solía cantarlo, como lo hacía su madre durante las noches para que se durmiera, sólo que ella se lo repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía miedo o extrañaba demasiado, para que esas sensaciones desaparecieran de su interior ante el recuerdo de esa mujer que siempre la miraba con dulces ojos y una mirada llena de amor... una mirada que ya no vería más...

-Lo supuse- dijo el hombre que seguía sin voltear a verla, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sakura, como saliendo de su trance y tratando de volver a la realidad...

-Que tú no eras española... - le contestó simplemente el joven- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sakura- dijo con un tono muy japonés y de satisfacción. Adoraba su nombre, porque su madre lo había elegido, haciendo referencia a sus flores favoritas... 

-Daniel- exclamó el joven, sonando serio sin proponérselo- un gusto- agregó, esta vez volteando a mirar los ojos esmeraldas que ahora lo miraban con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Igualmente... ... Daniel- dijo finalmente Sakura, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por pronunciar correctamente el nombre de ese joven que la estaba llevando a quien sabe donde. 

Ella había guardado también ese absoluto silencio, casi sepulcral, cuando el hombre le preguntó si quería que la llevara a algún lugar en especial... ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía. Sakura se había subido sin pensarlo dos veces en el coche del extraño, dejando que el destino decidiera por ella. Podía dejar que la llevara a donde sea, total ella  ya no era la misma, ella podía ser otra, aunque fuera sólo por un día, aunque fuera sólo por hoy...

La lluvia daba de lleno en su parabrisas. Las gotas resbalaban una detrás de la otra en el cristal, impidiéndole la visión y poniéndola lo suficientemente nerviosa delante del volante, como para tener un accidente. Disminuyó la velocidad, tratando de acertar el rumbo que  tomaba su automóvil en la carretera cubierta por la niebla y la tormenta, pero todo fue inútil. Un ruido seco y una luz la sobresaltaron de su asiento... Quedó como anonadada mirando a través del cristal delantero, viendo sólo la encandilante luz amarilla de la parte trasera del automóvil con el cual había chocado. 

La lluvia no cesaba de caer, cuando un golpe en la ventanilla que tenía a su lado la hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente, bajó el vidrio para ver a quien era el conductor que había sufrido el choque de su parte... no tuvo tiempo de observar bien a la persona, sólo volvió a sobresaltarse ante los gritos de la mujer que se encontraba empapándose bajo la lluvia...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ve por donde va? Mire lo que le hizo a mi coche!!!!! Me imagino que tendrá seguro, porque sino, pobre de usted...- dijo casi chillando la mujer en un ataque de nervios mientras seguía mojándose por la fuerte tormenta.

-Si... lo siento muchísimo, y no se preocupe, que tengo seguro- exclamó algo preocupada Tomoyo, pero  tratando de calmar a la otra joven- entre, por favor- agregó mientras destrababa  la puerta del asiento trasero del auto. 

En un movimiento rápido,  y maldiciendo su suerte, la mujer que tenía su pelo sujeto por dos colas altas, entró en el automóvil de la amatista. 

Tomoyo suspiró, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y mirando de reojo a la desconocida a través  del espejo retrovisor... Era una chica de más o menos su edad... veinticuatro años, cabello azabache azulado como el suyo, ojos marrones chispeantes... Parecía que de ellos emanaba fuego... quizás por la situación, quizás por el temperamento natural de la chica, no lo sabría decir con exactitud. 

De repente, la mujer que hasta ese entonces se encontraba ocupada escurriendo su cabello, sacó de la nada un cigarrillo y, poniéndoselo en la boca, se abalanzó hasta la parte delantera el coche, apretando el botón para que se calentara la punta  y así poder encender su cigarrillo. 

-Me das uno?- preguntó algo tímida Tomoyo...

-Algo más?- le respondió en forma de pregunta un tanto histérica la joven.

-Lo siento- susurró Tomoyo mientras agarraba el encendedor del coche y así prendía el cigarrillo que le acababa de dar la, a su parecer, alterada mujer. Cuando exhaló el humo de la primera pitada, le pasó el encendedor a la chica que esperaba en el asiento trasero, agregando un tímido "gracias".

-D- nn-da- masculló entre dientes la chica un poco más calmada, mientras encendía su cigarrillo. Al devolverle el encendedor,  preguntó:- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo Daidouji... tú?- recibió como respuesta, además de una cálida sonrisa de la amatista. Tenía su mirada centrada en ella, para así descubrir que también tendría su edad, además de un hermoso pelo negro azulado, largo hasta su cintura...

-Meiling Li- dijo con un poco más de ánimo la joven de voz chillona.

 Tomoyo enseguida comprendió que la joven era china. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?. Sus rasgos no eran muy japoneses que digamos y su pronunciación era un poco pobre, pero... ¿qué hacía en Tokio una joven china que, aparentemente, se encontraba sola?. No tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándose, cuando la chica habló:

-Ya  llamé al servicio mecánico para que nos vengan a buscar- exclamó largando el humo que aún se encontraba en su boca- pero tendremos que esperar como media hora... 

Tomoyo la miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor y sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza. Volteó su mirada al cristal para seguir observando las gotas caer, sin advertir que los ojos de la chica se encendieron al ver la enorme caja  blanca, envuelta en un moño dorado, que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante. 

Meiling:- Qué es? ¿Se puede abrir?

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de la joven, y volteando a verla con una plácida sonrisa le dijo:

-Si, se puede... es... mi vestido de novia.- la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Tomoyo creció al ver la cara sorprendida e intrigada de Meiling, por lo que agregó con la misma satisfacción:- lo hice yo.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de Meiling se abrieron aún más en ese grito-.

La otra joven sólo asintió, formando una sonrisa divertida con sus labios.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó  la china todavía más emocionada.

-Si, claro- exclamó Tomoyo, comenzando a quitar con cuidado el dorado moño que cubría la tapa de la caja. 

-Es hermoso- susurró Meiling cuando  tuvo en sus manos el blanco vestido... Pequeñas piedras blancas en la pechera que estaba diseñada para cubrir los pechos de la persona que lo usara en forma de corazón... el tul de la parte inferior se extendía blanco y prolijo. Era un vestido sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso. La joven de roja mirada dijo aún emocionada:- no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tú...

-De pequeña solía diseñar vestidos para mi mejor amiga... algunos eran extravagantes y un poco ridículos, pero Sakura nunca se negó a probarlos... siempre me daba ese gusto- le contó la muchacha con un leve dejo de melancolía en sus viólaselos ojos.

-Siempre soñé con casarme con un vestido así- comentó Meiling- es más...  una vez estuve a punto de casarme...

-Y qué sucedió?-preguntó Tomoyo algo intrigada.

Meiling:-Él... murió. 

 -Oh, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía... - trató de excusarse Tomoyo, un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes-  exclamó Meiling con la mirada baja. Para cuando la levantó sus ojos mostraban  nuevamente ese  fuego característico en su mirada, sólo que ahora era acompañado con algo de melancolía y  tristeza...- Todavía su voz está grabada en el contestador automático de mi casa en Hong Kong... a veces suelo ir a un teléfono público y llamar a mi casa desde ahí, sólo para oír su voz... luego del tono le dejo un mensaje, contándole como va mi vida, como si él pudiera oírme, aunque yo creo que puede...

Tomoyo no emitió respuesta, al fin de cuentas no sabía que decir, así que por un instante apartó su vista de la joven china y la dirigió a su vestido de novia, que se encontraba en el regazo de aquella muchacha.

-¿Cuándo es el gran día?- preguntó Meiling sacando de su ensimismamiento a la amatista.

-Dentro de  dos semanas- contestó Tomoyo con algo de desanimo.

-¿Qué pasa? Tú... – dijo la joven observando cuidadosamente a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo:- Oh, no! No pienses que no lo amo... es sólo que... lo conozco hace tres meses.

-A veces  toda una vida no es tiempo suficiente para terminar de conocer a alguien- exclamó Meiling, buscando donde apagar su cigarrillo.

-Tíralo afuera- dijo Tomoyo notando la  búsqueda de los ojos de la china por un cenicero o algo por el estilo- Tienes razón...  a veces toda una vida no basta- agregó bajando su mirada... _"Eriol..."_

-Así es- respondió Meiling dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras afuera un par de luces se estacionaban detrás del auto. El servicio mecánico finalmente había llegado...

Se había despertado temprano y también había sido uno de los primeros en bajar a desayunar en el hotel, quería disfrutar desde el inicio cada día en España. 

Luego del desayuno, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, dejando los dos botones superiores desabrochados y levantando un poco las mangas. Peinó un poco su desordenado cabello castaño y se preparó para salir. Primero caminaría un rato por la ciudad... quizás por la costanera, quería ver el mar. Luego debía pasar por la agencia a retirar su vehículo...   una vez que había logrado huir de sus obligaciones, no se quedaría quieto en Barcelona... había tanto por descubrir. 

Cerró los ojos frente a la brisa marina y, sin quererlo, su imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sacó su celular y marcó un número de varios dígitos. Mientras, en Italia un teléfono sonaba. La rubia corrió a atenderlo.

La italiana voz que él esperaba escuchar, le contestó al otro lado del teléfono...

-Pronto, Fran?  

-Chi é? 

-Sha- shaoran... sono in Spagna…  nel mare, ti ricordi?… nostro mare. 

-Shaoran, ti ho detto di non telefonarmi piú... non mi interessa dove sei, lasciame in pace. 

-Ma... io ti seguo amando...

-Devo andare via... per favore, non mi chiami piú. Puoi capirlo?

-Si... ho capito... quindi questo sarà il nostro adío. "Sayonara", Fran.

-Arrivederci per sempre, mio Shaoran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Hola, Fran?_

_-Quién es?_

_-Sha-Shaoran... estoy en España... en el mar, te acuerdas?... Nuestro mar..._

_-Shaoran, te dije que no me llamaras más... no me interesa donde estés, déjame en paz._

_-Pero...  yo te sigo amando._

_-Tengo que irme... por favor, no me llames más.. puedes entenderlo?_

_-Si, entendí... entonces este será nuestro adiós. Adiós, Fran._

_-Adiós para siempre, mi Shaoran..._

Cayó sentado en la arena... cerró su negro celular y volvió a meterlo dentro de su bolsillo. Todo estaba perdido... a Francesca ya no le importaba ese mar que alguna vez había sido de los dos, definitivamente ya lo había olvido... Quizás sería mejor no volver nunca más a Venecia. Esa mujer ya no valía la pena. 

Bajó su mirada algo dolido... ¿alguna vez la  había querido? ¿eso había sido amor? Sin embargo, él mencionó algo sobre amarla... el deseo se había mezclado con el corazón, y cuando hay grandes distancias y  se da prioridad a lo terrenal, a veces las cosas no salen tan bien. Fue el cariño de una vez, pero ambos ya habían dicho _adiós._

Al levantar nuevamente su mirada se encontró  con un pequeño bolso negro como su pantalón...  miró a sus costados y no vio a nadie más que un par de niños corriendo a lo lejos, bordeando el mar. Seguramente alguien lo habría olvidado... ¿lo agarraría?

Su curiosidad lo venció y estiró su mano con algo de incertidumbre. Finalmente tomó el objeto entre sus manos y se dispuso a abrirlo. Vació el contenido del bolso en la arena... una foto, una pequeño papel amarillo doblado, algunas monedas, un pequeño frasquito de esos de hacer burbujas, un paquete de pañuelos, la cédula de identidad, que dejaba ver quien era la persona dueña de todo aquello,  y demás cosas.

Tomó el papel amarillo y al desdoblarlo, comenzó a leer su contenido... una frase muy conocida para él, escrita en perfecta prolijidad, se leía en japonés...

"Verde que te quiero verde... verde viento, verde ramas... el barco sobre la mar y el caballo en la montaña..."

-Federico García Lorca- murmuró forzando su conocimiento del español para lograr una correcta pronunciación. 

En las clases que había tomado cuando era pequeño, alguna vez vio algo sobre ese poeta y dramaturgo español. Lo único que recordaba de su biografía era que la vida del tipo terminaba en la guerra civil española, al igual que donde comenzaba su aburrida clase de historia. 

Siempre tuvo habilidad de recordar cosas, aunque en su momento no les prestara atención. Sin embargo, aquella poesía hecha canción se le había grabado en uno de sus tantos viajes, al igual que otras poesías de ese hombre tan reconocido. Seguramente la dueña del lanudo  bolso también lo conocía, y era japonesa. Tomó el frasco de hacer burbujas, dispuesto a tirarse  boca arriba a enviar burbujas al cielo, dejando salir el niño que todavía guardaba en su interior... Parecía no crecer más. "_Peter Pan" _solía llamarlo su madre... ¿Crecer sería tan malo?... Y en el caso de que no lo fuera, ¿no comprendían que él deseaba no crecer jamás?.

Cuando  iba a lanzar las primeras burbujas, recordó que había una foto en ese bolso. Ahora la foto estaba un tanto cubierta por la arena, pero Shaoran con su mano la limpió... quería ver a la dueña de esas cosas.

La foto era de una joven de unos veintitrés años, cabellos castaños claros y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda... _"Verde..."_, pensó.

Continuará 

**_N/A: _**_Hola  a todos! Sé que tardé bastante pero entre peleas con una personita que aunque es muy importante para mi, me vuelve loca con su demandas y demás, y las mil  y una pruebas que tuve estas semanas en la escuela no pude ni tuve el ánimo para actualizar.  _

_Primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron review, porque en un solo capítulo, entre ff e hispafics, junté 16 reviews y no lo puedo creer... Al ser mi primer fic largo de CCS, no me tenía tanta fe, ya que no era conocida ni nada por el estilo, tan acostumbrada a escribir sobre Inuyasha que animarme a escribir este fic fue toda una aventura..._

_Les cuento que mi msn está malito y no se deja actualizar ni abrir, así que si quieren escríbanme al mail que con muchísimo gusto les respondo... _yashi_nuyasha @hotmail.com

_Ahora, gracias a:_

**_Sayo _**_mi hermana del alma que posiblemente no podrá dejarme review por un largo tiempo, pero que con nuestros mails kilométricos me da todo su apoyo. Te adoro, loka!_

**_Miles _**_una persona increíble, copada y simpática que me da el lujo de poder ayudarla en sus fics y de darme su amistad.  Este cap. te lo dedico por tu cumple que ya pasó, por haber terminado tu primer fic, y por ser como sos._

**_S.L.  _**_muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te guste._

**_Hoshimeisita-chan _**_Me alegra que te haya resultado interesante mi fic, esa era mi intención. Claro que será un Shao/Sak... Please, seguí leyendo que creo que te va a gustar. Espero tu review. _

**_Iya-corazón _**_ siempre apoyándome y ayudándome, en las buenas y en las malas, cierto mi sis?? Gracias de todo corazón por tu apoyo y amistad, por decir que me superé al escribir este fic... Pues, claro que fue todo un desafío escribir sobre otra serie que no fuera Inu.  Espero poder volver a entrar al msn prontito. Te kiero muchis-muchis, tu chibi-onne_

**_Erusel _**_te extraño!! Gracias por tu comentario, cortito pero comentario al fin... Si, está algo tristón pero creo que esa será la línea del fic en general... Te mando un fuerte abrazo._

**_Natulys _**_de mi corazón, hace tanto que no te veo ni tengo noticias tuyas... Espero que me escribas prontito porque sabés que no puedo entrar al msn porque no se actualiza. Escribime que te extraño, loka!!!! Gracias por tu infaltable review y por gustarte lo que escribo. Con todo mi cariño de hermana, "Gabinchu"._

**_Sakurely _**_sos una autora que admiro muchísimo y lo sabés... El hecho de que me hayas dejado un review y que encima te gustara fue lindísimo para mí. Espero ver pronto tus fikis actualizados.. Lamento que justo cuando comenzábamos a hablar más por MSN me haya sucedido esto de que no puedo entrar...T_T Gracias por tu comentario y espero recibir uno también en este cap. eh?? _

**_Tsuki-lunita _**_claro que podés llamarme Yashi-chan! Por el simple hecho de dejarme un review ya mi hiciste muy feliz, así que gracias!! Me gustó tu reflexión sobre el primer cap., veremos que te parece este... Espero tu review, eh? Animo!_

**_Chibi Kinomoto Sakura _**_me alegra que te guste mi idea, veremos que te parece este segundo capítulo. Espero que sigas adelante con tu historia si es que ya la publicaste, mucho ánimo y suerte._

**_Celina Sosa _**_ quizás todavía no está bien definido que pasará en la vida de Sakura y Shaoran, ni siquiera se encontraron, pero  ya verás  que pronto lo harán. Espero que te siga resultando interesante, por favor hacemelo saber a través de un review... Lo espero, gracias por todo..._

**_Yami-Battousai _**_Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, me gustaría saber que opinás de este segundo cap. Sobre tu fic, lo leí, lo recuerdo, pero hace rato que no vi que lo actualizaras  y por eso mi review no estuvo allí. Ando con exámenes y demás cosas en la cabeza, pero te prometo que pronto, al igual que Iyari, lo leo y te dejo mi review ^_ ^_

**_Zhimeno 9, _**_gracias por leer mi fic como te lo pedí en mi review a tu historia. Siii, me gusta el melodrama, se me nota mucho?? ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, espero uno tuyo también en esta ocasión.  Besos_

**_ Ropna _**_siempre tan lindos reviews!! Yashi feliz!!! Creo que te agregué al msn con ese mail que me diste, pero con esto de q no puedo entrar, nunca pude hablar con vos T_T Escribime a mi mail, dale? Que me gustaría hablar con vos porque decis siempre cosas lindísimas de mis fics y eso lo valoro muchísimo. Prometo no descuidar a los demás fics que tengo dentro de lo que este en mi alcance, aunque ya se sabe que soy de tardar en actualizar, jeje. Te mando un beso y espero tu review_

**_Yuen _**_Otra que lo encontro interesante!! Muchísimas gracias! Espero tu review para saber que te parece el resto del fic... _

**_Mandy _**_gracias por tomarte el tiempito de leer mi fic. Gracias por todo lo lindo que decis de mi, y como ves amiga, lo continué. Te quiero, mandiux!! Nos vemos_

_Uff!!!! Terminé..Espero recibir tantos en este cap. como en el otro... Gracias denuevo a los que dejaron review y a los que leen lo que escribo. Ahora que esperan para dejar de leer mis tonterías y dejarme su review??  
  
_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización... YaShi_


	3. Tan cerca de la vida, tan cerca de la mu...

"Verde":

Tercer capítulo: _"Tan cerca de la vida, tan cerca de la muerte"..._

Por: **YaShi-mgj**

"_Aquí no... no, por favor. Aquí nunca me encontrarían... ¿Qué dirán mi padre y mi hermano al enterarse? Saldría el caso en la televisión y todos se escandalizarían... ¿Cómo encontraría la policía a este tipo? Que me mate en cualquier lugar menos aquí"._

La mente de Sakura se encontraba sumida en esos oscuros pensamientos, mientras el hombre que la había recogido unas horas atrás  había bajado del coche en plena ruta... arbustos en los costados, pero nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Tenía miedo... ¿quién la había mandado a subirse al  auto de un extraño? ¿Cómo haría para librarse de él? ¿Quería librarse de él?

La oscuridad cubría toda España y Sakura jugaba con su vestido, mientras miraba nerviosa  a través de los cristales. Esperaba que Daniel volviera de una vez y, si deseaba matarla y tirarla allí en la ruta, que lo hiciera de una vez. De pronto, el hombre de ojos celestes volvió, pero traía algo entre sus manos...

-Para ti- murmuró entregándole a Sakura un ramo de rosas rojas con un moño también rosado como adorno.

-¿En serio?- Sakura por un momento pareció olvidar el miedo- Nunca nadie me había regalado flores...

-Ya era hora, entonces- habló Daniel- Me las encontré entre los arbustos... seguramente alguien las tiró... ¿a quién te recuerda?

La joven castaña sonrió. Parecía que ella no era la única loca que tiraba cosas por el aire...

-Pasaremos la noche en el motel de la estación de servicio siguiente- exclamó el muchacho.

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza... ¿qué más podía pedir? Por lo menos, gracias a él tendría un techo donde pasar la noche.

**Tokio- 15.00 hs.**

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Eriol, esto es algo morboso- dijo una joven de ojos amatistas.

-Vamos,  Nakuru no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿No te basta con engañar a tu mujer, y yo de paso a mi futuro marido, en la empresa? ¿Ahora también en tu casa?- exclamó en tono de reclamo la chica.

-Tomoyo... - suspiró el hombre- sabía que llegaría el día en que ya no me entenderías.

-Claro que no te entiendo, Eriol... ya no- dijo la joven en tono algo ausente y vacío- a veces yo también quisiera una casa como esta- agregó mientras miraba casi maravillada a su alrededor. La casa del que era su jefe hacía dos meses era demasiado hermosa... más de lo que imaginaba- pero cuando pienso en el precio que debo pagar por tenerla, o sea,  casarme y formar una familia supuestamente feliz, te miro a ti... y me doy cuenta que el precio puede llegar a ser demasiado alto.

Eriol sólo bajó su azul mirada, centrándose en la alfombra color crema que cubría el piso de su habitación. Si había algo que admiraba de Tomoyo era su inteligencia y la forma en que ésta podía hacerle abrir los ojos a la realidad que su mente trataba de negar.

Lo que había dicho le había dolido, pero era la verdad. Él estaba engañando a Nakuru, su esposa hacía dos años, de una forma mucho peor que otras... él se estaba enamorando de su amante.

Cuando lo conoció nunca imaginó que se convertiría en su amante. Nunca estuvo en sus planes algo así... ese hombre cambiaba todos sus esquemas. ¿Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de la reconocida empresaria  Sonomi Daidouji, la amante de alguien? Jamás. ¿Qué diría su amiga Sakura si lo supiera? Su madre tampoco podía enterarse... Su destino había sido preestablecido como esposa del hijo de uno de los  socios de su madre, pero cuando entró a la empresa textil como diseñadora, nunca creyó que su vida cambiaría de esa forma.

En menos de dos meses se había convertido en el juguete favorito de su jefe, Eriol Hiragizawa, el dueño de la empresa de moda más exitosa de Japón.

Aquel hombre era unos años mayor a ella, pero eso no importaba. Cuatro años no era demasiada diferencia, y el deseo había nacido en ambos por igual. Tomoyo casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando ya había caído en las redes de aquel hombre de hermosos ojos azules ocultos tras anteojos. Hacía un tiempo que estaban juntos y Tomoyo en ese tiempo comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas... sólo rogaba no seguir enamorándose de ese hombre, ya que sabía que perdería su vida en ello.

-Paso al baño... - dijo al ver que el muchacho no emitía sonido alguno.

Al ver desaparecer a Tomoyo, se dirigió hacia su cómoda cama, ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Se sentó sobre el blanco cubrecama y luego se estiró sobre él, dejando caer su cabeza sobre las infladas almohadas, también de color blanco.

"_Yo también sé que el precio que estoy  pagando es muy alto... me estoy enamorando de ti. Es normal que no me comprendas... mi relación con Nakuru nunca fue amor, quizás por eso me suceda esto... quizás por eso, eres tú la que me enseña que es amor. Casarte con alguien sin amarlo es lo peor que puedes hacer... no sólo te haces daño a ti mismo, sino también a la otra persona. _

_Si te traje aquí, mi Tomoyo, es porque quisiera que algo de toda la inhibición y la dulzura que siento contigo cuando  hacemos el amor, quede en estas sábanas... tal vez así no deba arruinar mi vida enamorándome de ti, y logre hacer feliz a Nakuru... aunque ella tampoco me ame..."_

Un ruido proveniente del baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos... corrió, pero ya era muy tarde.

:::::::

-¿Qué? Pero si hasta ayer me amabas... – dijo con un japonés muy marcado y de mala pronunciación una joven de ojos rojizos, peinada con dos colas, como acostumbraba. Ese día de lluvia en el que había conocido a Tomoyo había quedado atrás... Lamentaba no estar allí para su  boda, ya que la simpática chica en un impulso la había  invitado, pero ahora se encontraba parada en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Tokio, despidiéndose de su única razón para permanecer en Japón... Masaru.

-¿No entiendes que no lo sé? No puedo saber si mañana te querré como hoy... –respondió en tono un tanto histérico un muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

Ese chico le hacía recordar tanto a su primo...  Meiling siempre estuvo enamorada de su primo Shaoran, aún sabiendo que era un amor imposible, pasó su niñez enamorada de él. Masaru era muy parecido a él... "_tiene su mismo pelo..."_ solía repetirse la chica. Quizás por eso se había enamorado de ese joven japonés, su cabello... ese cabello suave y castaño chocolate, igual al de Shaoran.

Ahora las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, como el día en que Naoko la había abandonado. "¿_Por qué tuviste que morir, Naoko?... Tú fuiste el único que me quiso en verdad."_ .

Si el destino no hubiera sido tan cruel, se hubiera casado con ese hombre, el único capaz de hacerla olvidar a XiaoLang, su amado primo.

-Cuando me necesitas, viajo sin pensarlo desde Hong Kong hasta aquí, y cuando ya no me quieres ver más, me dices que ya no me amas- protestó con su voz chillona característica, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos a la nada...

-¿Pero que debo hacer para que entiendas que no sé si te amo?- dijo ya exhausto de excusarse el joven.

Meiling alcanzó a abrir grande su boca para continuar la discusión, pero algo se lo impidió. Dos hombres atacaron a Masau, mientras uno la sostenía de las muñecas, impidiéndole movimiento alguno. Robaron lo que le pertenecía a Masau, y algunas cosas de ella, pero en el robo, el castaño resultó herido... quedó tendido en el duro cemento del estacionamiento, con una Meiling llorando todavía más desesperada, echada a su lado.

Mientras, su primo se encontraba conduciendo en la carretera semidesierta que lo alejaba de Barcelona, su hogar durante esos días. Había pasado todo el día anterior sentado en la playa y, luego, recorriendo la ciudad. No sabía por qué, pero llevó consigo el bolso lanudo que había hallado tirado en la playa. Los ojos de la dueña eran de su color favorito... quizás, si retenía esas cosas, lograría encontrar a "Sakura Kinomoto, 23 años, japonesa, residente de la ciudad de Tomoeda" Toda esa información la había sacado de la cédula de identidad que anteriormente encontrara en el contenido del bolso. Había guardado todo dentro de él, pero también había bajado un cuarto de frasco de hacer burbujas en una sola mañana.

Paró su auto en la entrada del  motel. Aunque contaba con todo el dinero de la fortuna de su familia, había partido rumbo a España sin mucho con que sostenerse. Quería probar su capacidad de administrar el dinero, si es que algún día contaba con tan poco capital, aunque lo dudaba... Ser miembro de la familia Li traía sus ventajas, una de las cuales era no preocuparse por el dinero. Al entrar, contempló el lugar y esbozó una sonrisa. En el salón contiguo a la recepción estaban dando clase de flamenco. Personas de todas las edades, en especial mayores, se encontraban bailando, alejando hasta la más mínima preocupación de sus cabezas. Shaoran no sabía que otra persona también observaba a los bailarines, con unas lágrimas aproximándose en sus verdes ojos.

Daniel ya se encontraba en su habitación, mientras ella había preferido recorrer un poco el exterior del motel y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al volver a ingresar en el lugar, pudo observar  a las parejas bailando. Lo que más le emocionó fue una pareja de ancianos que bailaban como si no supieran ni donde estaban... como si los años nunca hubieran pasado y  todavía fueran novios. Parecían no tener miedo al futuro, a la muerte... y ella se encontraba allí, huyendo de su vida, temiendo a vivir, mientras frente a sus ojos la libertad, la felicidad y la vida misma se le paseaban, como mostrándole que cercanas y a la vez que lejos  podían estar.  Sintió vergüenza de sí misma y una profunda emoción la invadió. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser como aquella pareja de viejecitos? ¿Por qué no podía vivir de esa forma, sin pensar en un futuro, sin miedo a morir, o más bien a vivir? _"Temerle al amor es como temerle a la vida... y los que le temen a la vida, ya están medio muertos"_, recordó, mientras las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más presentes en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Se echó a correr mientras con su mano intentaba en vano secar las lágrimas. De pronto, chocó contra un cuerpo duro, provocando un fuerte impacto en ella y haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

**Continuará...**

N/A:

Lamento la demora, pero estoy con algunos problemas. Esta vez la culpa no la tiene solamente la escuela o mi falta de imaginación para continuar, sino que hay veces que nos pasan cosas que nos duelen y reaccionamos de distintas maneras. A veces paralizándonos, a veces continuamos como si nada y otras, el dolor no nos deja seguir.

Pero bueno, no estoy acá para hablarles sobre mis problemas y demás, sino para  pedir disculpas como siempre por mi tardanza. Espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena... Este capítulo me llenó bastante, quizás no tanto como el anterior, pero la escena entre Tomoyo y Eriol apuesto a que los sorprendió. Por lo menos, fue mi escena favorita del capítulo, a pesar de que la pareja Shaoran/Sakura para mi es como el chocolate.

Bueno, por los motivos que ya mencioné, no sé cuanto demoraré en actualizar, aunque el cap. cuatro está en proceso (en estos días estuve escribiendo algo), y no podré agradecer uno por uno los reviews como acostumbraba (en el próximo capítulo lo haré, lo prometo) pero en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, que son bastantes y eso me llena de alegría, por lo tanto, no dejen de hacerme llegar su opinión mediante ellos porque hacen de mí alguien feliz XDDDD

El capítulo se lo dedico a cinco personas, sin cuyo apoyo no sé de donde hubiera sacado fuerzas en estos días... primero que todo, a **mi papá **y **mi mamá **y luego mis dos hermanas del corazón, **Iyari y Alejandra **y mi amigo **Lucho. **

Gracias a:

**Iya **por sus tres reviews! XD

Celina Sosa (gracias por tu apoyo en estos dos primeros capítulos, espero sigas leyendo) 

**.:Hoshimeisita-chan:.**

**Eowyn86** (pronto leeré tu fic)

**Ghia-Hikari**

**Yami-Battousai **(gracias por siempre dejar review)

Trinity 

**Mei Yukimura **(gracias por tu amistad y por tomarte el trabajo de leer el fic)

Bueno, deseándoles lo mejor y esperando con ansias sus reviews, se despide...

YaShi 

(cualquier cosa, escríbanme a yashinuyasha hotmail.com)


	4. Para olvidar

"Verde" 

Por: **Yashi**

Cuarto capítulo: "_Para olvidar"_

-Tranquila, oí que la ambulancia ya se dirige hacia aquí- exclamó una mujer,  un tanto mayor, de rubios cabellos mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica, la cual acariciaba el rostro de un joven cuya cabeza reposaba en sus piernas.

**-**Gracias- dijo aún sollozando la joven de ojos rojizos.

**-**¿Tu novio?- preguntó la mujer con desánimo casi natural en su tono de voz.

**-**Casi... o eso creía- respondió la chica bajando su mirada y centrándola nuevamente en el rostro ahora tranquilo del chico.

**-**Kuruma, mucho gusto- le dijo la mujer desviando nuevamente la conversación mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

**-**Meiling Li- respondió la chica mirándola a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que eran de un azul profundo, hechizante- ¿me da un poco?

La señora  que llevaba un traje de color verde oscuro asintió mientras extendía su mano. Meiling tomó el cigarrillo y con el humo intentó exhalar también su tristeza... primero Masaru le gritaba que ya no la amaba, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo.

-Tiene un lindo cabello- exclamó Kuruma sacando de sus pensamientos a la china.

-Lo sé- respondió Meiling con una sonrisa apagada.

-Mi marido también tenía el cabello así- comentó la mujer exhalando el humo del cigarrillo con melancolía- Era lo que más me gustaba de él. Y a él le gustaban mis ojos...

Meiling:-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué habla en pasado?

-Él perdió el pelo, yo decía que era injusto que un hombre tuviera el cabello así, así que quedó calvo... - respondió con triste gracia la mujer, provocando una pequeña risa en la joven china- y yo... lo mío es otra historia. Comencé a tener problemas en los ojos y el médico me dio unas gotas...

Meiling asintió con la cabeza, como demostrando que estaba prestando atención al relato.

-Empecé a tener ataques de depresión... quizás un efecto secundario, no lo sé... – continuó Kuruma moviendo en ademán nervioso la mano con la que sostenía el cigarillo- y él me dejó. Dijo que no podía con mi depresión, que mis ojos no eran los mismos...

Meiling bajó la mirada... no sabía que responder. De pronto, la mujer comenzó a reír con ganas y ella también, casi sin saber si era por el sonido contagioso y divertido de la risa de la mujer o por lo irónico de la historia, ese punto en que hablaba de cómo las personas reaccionamos de manera totalmente adversa ante la misma situación. Tan inesperadamente como había comenzado a reír, la mujer de ojos azules dejó de hacerlo para volver a hablar:

-¿Qué contradictorio no?- y observó con tristeza en su mirada a la chica y a "su novio"- Yo seguí amándolo a pesar de que ya no tenía ese cabello hermoso que adoraba... pero él no pudo soportar verme triste y con problemas con los ojos. Algunos a veces somos capaces de soportar cualquiera cosa por amor... otros simplemente no.

Meiling asintió también, mirando tristemente a Masaru, mientras llevaba su mano cubierta de sangre del muchacho al piso para así levantarse, pues la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar. 

::::

-Lo siento- dijo débilmente una voz ahogada por los sollozos.

-No te preocupes- le respondió la voz  un tanto ronca del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Este tenía los cabellos castaños y alborotados, lo que produjo que los ojos verdes de la chica se centraran en él por unos instantes. Sus ojos... sus ojos eran del mismo color chocolate que su cabello. Sin dudas era un hombre muy atractivo, pero había algo en esa mirada seductora que la dejó anonadada. Sentía sus mejillas un poco coloradas por la sensación de no poder apartar su vista de esos ojos marrones.

Shaoran también quedó prendado de la mirada de la chica con la cual había chocado en un descuido. Esa chica... tenía los mismos ojos verdes que la dueña del bolso negro que había encontrado el día anterior tirado en la playa. Esa chica **era** la dueña del bolso negro que había encontrado el día anterior tirado en la playa

-Hey, un momento- dijo él deteniéndola al ver que la joven había bajado su mirada e intentaba abrirse paso para alejarse de él- ¿tu no eres Kinomoto?

Los ojos esmeralda de la chica se abrieron en signo de sorpresa. Sabía que la forma en que había mirado al chico había sido un tanto excesiva, quizás hasta  insinuante, pero de ahí a que él la conociera...

-Yo tengo tu bolso- se excusó Shaoran al ver la cara de asombro que había puesto la joven.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura le dirigió una última mirada, como aterrorizada y se lanzó a correr escaleras arriba. El castaño quedó por unos instantes perplejo por el asombro, pero en unos instantes comenzó a correr él también en la dirección por donde la chica se había ido. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

_"Como no haberlo supuesto... ¿Quién en su sano juicio anda tirando sus cosas por ahí?" _pensó mientras divisaba el cuerpo de la chica desaparecer por una de las esquinas de los pasillos internos del lugar. ¿Acaso pensaba que podría escaparse de él? A Shaoran  Li nunca nadie le había ganado una carrera.  Y esta no sería la excepción.

**:::::**

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del mejor hospital que pudo encontrar en todo Tokio. El dinero no era algo que le preocupase en ese momento, sólo el hecho de que la vida de la persona que amaba pendía de un hilo.

_"Perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos si podrá resistirlo. Necesitamos hacer una transfusión lo antes posible, pero su tipo de sangre es algo difícil de encontrar." _ 

Fueron las palabras del médico de guardia que la había atendido. Ahora se hallaba sosteniendo el blanco algodón que le había colocado la enfermera luego de extraerle la sangre que Tomoyo necesitaba para vivir. Hacía un instante no tenía idea de que tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que la chica, como tampoco sabía lo mucho que la amaba...

Al verla tendida en el suelo de su baño, con las filosas hojas de afeitar que utilizaba todas las  mañanas pero esta vez en las blancas manos de la joven, ahora cubiertas del rojo carmesí intenso de su propia sangre, sintió, por primera vez en su vida, miedo. Ni siquiera en su infancia, cuando vivía en Inglaterra, había temido a la oscuridad o cosas por el estilo. Nada nunca había logrado despertar ese sentimiento, y menos por el hecho de perder a un ser querido, en el frío y "extraño", como solían decirle sus compañeros, Eriol Hiragizawa. 

Se hallaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como para percatarse de la hora. Su esposa arribaría de su viaje en unas escasas horas.

Los gritos desesperados de una mujer lo hicieron salir del transe, levantando su vista y acomodándose un poco los anteojos para poder ver mejor.

Vio entrar a un joven inconsciente sobre una camilla y a una chica de ojos de fuego, de la cual provenían los perturbadores gritos.

_"Vaya si tiene pulmones, además de un tono muy molesto de voz" _pensó.

Por el rostro de la chica rodaban algunas lágrimas. Curiosamente, una de ellas fue a parar a la cara del joven que era entrado a la sala de guardia del hospital donde antes se hallara Tomoyo.  Parece que ambos tendrían compañía...

**::::**

** Aeropuerto de Tokio 20.00hs.**

El vuelo había aterrizado finalmente en aquella ciudad que anhelaba desde que la había  conocido junto a Eriol, su esposo.

_"Quizás sea muy buen amigo, pero nunca voy a poder a amarlo como algo más que mi hermano... ¿Por qué ambos cometimos el error de casarnos? ¿Por qué dejé yo que esto pasara? ¿Por qué no te detuve, Touya?"_  se preguntaba muchas veces en las noches la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, sólo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un baño de agua caliente y acostarse. Había visto algo en el avión que no la había dejado nada tranquila, quería largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Todavía no había decidido si hablar con Eriol sobre ello o no, pero lo más seguro era que terminaría advirtiéndole a su marido de la presencia de...

-Hiragizawa - dijo burlonamente  una mujer alta, delgada  y de cabellos rojizos.

-_Konnichiwa_, Mizuki-sama- respondió falsamente la chica cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma.

-Veo que tu esposo no ha venido a buscarte- comentó con cizaña la pelirroja- ¿Acaso no se comporta como debe contigo?

-Claro que sí, Kaho- le contestó perdiendo los estribos la otra joven.

-Dile que ahora que he llegado a Japón, puede que pronto me dé una vuelta por su empresa. Bueno, mejor dicho, **nuestra** empresa- exclamó finalmente la mujer para dar media vuelta y retirarse, dejando a una Nakuru extremadamente nerviosa y enojada.

_"¿Puede existir una mujer más odiosa?" _se preguntó mientras tomaba un taxi para que la llevara a su hogar.

::::::::::

"Sabía que no te me escaparías" fueron las palabras de Shaoran al alcanzar a la joven. ¡Vaya si le había costado trabajo! Lo había hecho correr como nadie en su vida, pero finalmente había dado con ella. Ahora la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. 

-¿Por qué huyes?- le preguntó a la chica buscando su mirada, la cual ella parecía querer esconder a toda costa.

- Por lo mismo que huímos todos, para olvidar- susurró Sakura con algo de tristeza, mal interpretando la pregunta del chico de cabellos castaños.

-No... Yo quería saber por qué huíste cuando te pregunté quién eras, porque creo tener algo que te pertenece- respondió él con una sonrisa, divertido ante la reacción de la japonesa de sonrojarse por su torpeza. Sin dudas, era una chica muy especial.

-Ah- exclamó Sakura aún sin animarse a levantar la mirada- pues... yo no quiero mis cosas  devuelta- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Shaoran todavía más divertido, y también intrigado.

-Ya le dije, para olvidar.

Y Sakura por fin decidió levantar la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro serio del hombre delante de ella. Ahora podía verlo mejor, su cercanía se lo permitía, además de ponerla un tanto nerviosa. Llevaba una camisa blanca, sin abotonar los dos botones superiores y con las mangas dobladas hasta la altura del codo, lo que lo hacía verse aún más apuesto. Cabello castaño chocolate cayendo por su frente en dos grandes mechones, cubriendo un poco sus profundos y traviesos ojos igualmente castaños. 

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y  su pulso comenzó a acelerarse...

-¿Es esa también la razón por la cual llorabas?- preguntó el hombre limpiando el rastro que había dejado una lágrima en la mejilla de la joven.

**Continuará::::::::::::::::::**

Notas de la autora:

Sé que me tardé muchísimo. Para los que no lo saben porque no leen mi historia de Inuyasha o simplemente nunca hablaron conmigo, estuve sin computadora por unas semanas, por lo tanto, por más que tenía el capítulo terminado no podía subirlo. Quiero agradecer a todos por la espera, pero especialmente a una personita que extraño mucho, que se me fue más lejos de lo que está naturalmente de mi y que me ayudó muchísimo en este capítulo: **Iyari **(_Kuruma Chidori_ aquí en ) . Por ella la mujer que conversa al principio del capítulo con Meiling  se llama Kuruma. Te quiero amiga!!- También le dedico el capítulo a mi abuela, porque hoy sería su cumpleaños, porque te recuerdo y quiero como si aún estuvieras conmigo... gracias!!!

También quisiera poder agradecer a cada uno de los reviews, pero ando escasa de tiempo, así que sólo los nombraré, enviándoles mi cariño a los de siempre  que son **Sara, ** mi hermana **Sayito, Ely, Claudio, Yania**!!! que me dio una alegría inmensa verla por acá, mi amiga **Mile, Celina Sosa **que desde el primer capítulo me apoya con este fic y **Ropna **que su apoyo en cada historia y capítulo me hace muy feliz, espero tengas nuevamente internet pronto...

A **Aleirbagpotter **por decir que mi fic era inteligente, me puso muy contenta que pensaras así!, a **.:Hoshimeisita-chan:. **también por su apoyo desde el comienzo, a **Kanna Sagara **por su opinión y su deseo de que me encontrara mejor,  a **Princes of light **(tarde pero actualicé, no desesperes!!), **alex1987**, gracias **HanaKT**!!! y **Paulina******

Besos para todos, espero sus reviews, ya saben que me animan a seguir y son muy importantes para mí... piensen que es la única recompensa que tenemos por escribir estas historias... Los quiere...

**::YaShi::                                                             ******


	5. No me olvides

"Verde" 

Quinto capítulo: _No me olvides_

Por: **YaShi**

-Eriol... Amor, ¿estás en casa?- la voz de una mujer resonaba por el vacío departamento.

Quizás estuviera lleno de muebles, electrodomésticos, fotos y recuerdos, pero no había absolutamente un alma allí, como tampoco había rastros de felicidad... y mucho menos de la sangre que cubrió el blanco piso del baño horas atrás.

De pronto, el sonido de pasos en la fría habitación matrimonial perturbó el silencio e hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Grave error el suponer que detrás de la gris figura de su gato aparecería el que era su esposo. Siguiendo a "Spinel", el arisco gatito del matrimonio dueño del lugar, salió de la habitación un muchacho de ojos marrones y cabello moreno cayéndole de par en par sobre la cara y afilando más su rostro, el cual tenía la misma seriedad, tan parecida al enojo, que poseía antaño. El hombre le lanzó una mirada esquiva a la joven mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, dispuesto a largarse de allí.

-Touya...- susurró Nakuru saliendo del asombro que la había apresado. Tomándolo de la camisa blanca, se acercó a él y todavía con la mirada incrédula que apareció en su rostro al verlo, preguntó:- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pregúntale a tu marido- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta del muchacho que sólo la miró con la misma frialdad inexpresiva, quizás hasta hiriente, que sólo sus ojos sabían mostrar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió ella.

-Él me pidió que vega a... pues, a hacerle un favor. Pero ya te dije, pregúntale a él. Ahora con tu permiso...- murmuró el joven tratando de apartarse de Nakuru.

-Yo pensé...-comenzó a titubear la chica- que tal vez era que querías verme...

-Te equivocaste- sentenció él con dureza, dándole la espalda.

Rápidamente, Nakuru le dio la vuelta obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-¿De verdad olvidaste todo? ¿De veras ya no sientes absolutamente nada cuando me ves?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Él tan sólo bajó su mirada y, dando media vuelta, se alejó rumbo al ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos del negro pantalón, cubriéndolas estaba la camisa que se hallaba totalmente desalineada, fuera de la prenda de vestir.

Subiendo su mirada, observó con dulce tristeza a la chica emitiendo un suspiro, al tiempo que la puerta plegadiza del ascensor se cerraba delante de él...

-Eriol...- pronunciaron débilmente los pálidos labios de la chica de cabellos oscuros que había estado sangrando incontrolablemente horas atrás en sus brazos.

-Aquí estoy- susurró él- pero no hables... todavía estás muy débil y yo...

-Pero quiero explicarte por qué lo hice- insistió ella desobedeciéndolo.

-Ya me lo dirás, yo ahora estoy muy confundido- contestó él bajando la mirada- Te amo, Tomoyo...pero

-Pero debes ir por Nakuru- completó la oración la chica.

Eriol tan sólo asintió con su cabeza, mirándola con ternura en sus ojos azules... esos que tantas veces fueron opacos y sin brillo, hoy la miraban diferente. ¿Había sido necesario que intentara terminar con su vida para que Eriol la mirara así si quiera una vez? ¿para que comprendiera que lo de ellos ya no era un juego, sino que había algo mucho más grande de por medio?

_"Lo hice porque... yo también te amo, Eriol..."_, pensó la joven al ver al hombre atravesar la puerta de la blanca habitación...

**"Nothing compares... nothing compares to you"** La música sonaba a todo volumen en su discman, mientras con los ojos cerrados gesticulaba en sus labios la canción. No se dio cuenta cuando el doctor se acercó a ella, y mucho menos advirtió la presencia de aquella anciana que la observaba desde que se había sentado en aquel sillón a esperar.

-Señorita Li... Señorita Li- casi gritó el médico de guardia para que aquella chica le prestara atención.

-Lo siento...- murmuró ella mientras se quitaba los auriculares de sus oídos- ¿Cómo está Masaru?- y al preguntar sus rojizos ojos cambiaron de expresión... tenía miedo, miedo de perder a quien amaba otra vez.

-Se encuentra aún inconsciente, pero ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. Le curamos las heridas y le cocimos la parte superior-posterior de la cabeza, que era donde tenía el corte más grave, por el cual perdió tanta sangre- contestó el médico.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Meiling sin perder la expresión de preocupación que inundaba su rostro.

-Ahora... sólo resta a esperar a que salga de su estado de inconsciencia, hacerle más estudios y ver como evoluciona- explicó el hombre- Lo más urgente en este instante, es ver cuánto tarda en salir de su estado.

Meiling asintió al médico con mirada seria, pero inmediatamente al girarse observó a aquella anciana, sentada en aquel rincón con su silla de ruedas, mirándola...

Se acercó lentamente mientras la observaba y de pronto se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Doctor!- llamó la china en voz alta.

_"Que ojos tan dulces... son unos ojos increíbles"_ pensó la muchacha al mirar más de cerca aquellos ojos celestes que poseía la vieja mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el médico al acercarse a donde la chica y la anciana se encontraban.

-¿Qué tiene esta mujer?- Meiling le respondió en forma de pregunta al hombre, queriendo saber por qué aquella anciana tan sólo formaba un sólo gesto en su rostro: una sonrisa.

-La dejaron en la puerta de la clínica... Al parecer fue su hija, quien nos dejó una nota- comenzó a decir el doctor mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el papel- pidiendo que nos ocupáramos de ella. Tiene Alzheimer grave, además de, aún no sabemos por qué ya que no le hemos hecho los estudios, no poder mover sus piernas...

_"¡Sólo sonríe!"_ pensó Meiling mirándola con cariño. Aquella anciana no podía quedarse sola en aquel rincón de un hospital. _"Pero mi tía me mata.."_ fue el pensamiento que apareció en su mente al darse cuenta de la idea que había tenido.

-Esta es la carta que dejó su hija...- la interrumpió el médico, enseñándole a la joven china un trozo de papel.

"Por favor, tengan a bien cuidar de esta 

_**mujer... esta muy enferma y yo no puedo**_

_**ocuparme de ella... **_

_**Sé que a su vida le queda poco,**_

_**pero ¡yo también tengo una vida!**_

_**Sepan entenderme...**_

_**PD: Se llama Mai y le gusta que le acaricien **_

_**el cabello "**_

_"Al diablo con mi tía... yo estaré loca, pero esta mujer se va conmigo"_...

Sintió la suavidad de la mano del joven de ojos marrones por su rostro, quitándole alguna que otra lágrima tonta que había escapado de sus ojos. Últimamente lloraba por cualquier tontería, aunque quizás esa fuera alguna forma inútil de descargarse...

-No me respondiste- insistió el muchacho- ¿Por qué lloras, Sakura?

-No me llames así...- respondió la chica tajante- además... tú sabes mi nombre y todo sobre mí, en cambio yo no sé siquiera tu nombre...

-Shaoran Li, mucho gusto- dijo él con una sonrisa, ya que le resultaban divertidos los arrebatos y las reacciones de aquella chica.

-Yo no sé chino- le contestó desviando una vez más la conversación la jovencita, tratando de sonar tranquila con un extraño acento español.

-Pero yo sé japonés- murmuró Shaoran en tono de corrección.

-¿Si?- respondió Sakura secando las últimas lágrimas e intentando comenzar una conversación normal. Además quería mantener ocupado al extraño aquel, no quería que volviera a preguntar cosas de las cuales ni ella sabía la respuesta.

-Hai- dijo sin mucho esfuerzo el chico, mientras centraba sus ojos marrones nuevamente en ella.

Sakura bajó la mirada ante la intensidad de los ojos de él y la idea de huír nuevamente cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué?

-Está bien que no quieras decirme que te sucede... pero al menos, déjame devolverte tus cosas... y conocerte- repuso Shaoran con una ligera sonrisa, esperando que quizás así la joven se tranquilizara y le permitiera conocerla mejor.

Sakura sólo asintió con su cabeza, extendiendo su mano en espera de volver a tocar con sus dedos aquellas hebras lanudas de su pequeño bolso.

-Aún no leí ese cuento pequeño que tienes guardado...- exclamó el joven mientras depositaba en la blanca mano de la chica el bolso- pero me divertí un rato con el pote de hacer burbujas-agregó guiñándole un ojo, divertido.

Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron por primera vez y una delicada sonrisa apareció temerosa en su rostro. "_Quizás no sea tan malo conocerlo..."_

-Yo... debo irme- susurró Sakura horas más tarde en la pequeña cafetería de aquel modesto hotel.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- le preguntó Shaoran interesado dándole el último sorbo a su café.

-No... no lo sé- respondió la chica sonrosándose levemente. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera saber a donde iba? Tan desesperada estaba por huir, por irse lejos, muy lejos, que no tenía idea de a donde ir.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa. Definitivamente haber estado charlando toda la noche con ella no había bastado para terminar de conocerla, para dejar de sorprenderse por las extrañas salidas de la japonesa, ni menos lograr comprender la inocencia con la que hablaba de su sorprendente situación, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar huyendo del recuerdo de un tipo por toda España.

-¿No lo sabes?- exclamó el chino mirándola divertido- yo quiero ir a Madrid. Espero llegar para la fiesta de San Juan. ¿Quieres venir?

-Es que... ya estoy con alguien.- respondió Sakura aún confusa. ¿A dónde rayos se dirigiría Daniel?

-Ya veo...- murmuró Shaoran mirando la taza de café vacía.

-No es que esté con alguien... sino que él me esta haciendo el favor de llevarme con él a.. a...- y Sakura ya no supo más que decir. ¡No tenía idea de adonde iban!

-Bueno, en ese caso...-repuso el joven- aquí nos separamos. Me dio gusto conocerte...

Sakura notó el semblante de Shaoran, un tanto decepcionado, y ella también percibió cierta tristeza en su interior. Aquel era un buen muchacho, la había pasado muy bien charlando con él toda la noche en aquél café, pero... ¿por qué ahora no quería separarse de él?

"_El tal Yukito no será el último hombre que amarás en tu vida, Sakura. Ya te volverás a enamorar, y serás correspondida. No debes llorar... porque algún día lo encontrarás y serás feliz" _fue la respuesta de él cuando ella le contó acerca del por qué se encontraba sola en España, llorando sin razón aparente en los pasillos de un hotel.

No, no podía dejarlo ir...

-Espera...-exclamó viendo como el chico ya se ponía de pie, dispuesto a irse-A mí también me gustó conocerte- replicó sintiendo nuevamente sus mejillas ruborizadas- y cómo no sé si te volveré a ver... quédate con esto- le dijo tendiéndole el frasco celeste de hacer burbujas que Shaoran había bajado casi hasta la mitad- para que lo termines... y para que no me olvides.

-Yo no sé que puedo darte...- contestó él tomando con algo de asombro el extraño regalo de la japonesa-.

-No hace falta...- dijo ella.

-Yo creo que sí...- repuso él con una sonrisa- no quisiera que te olvides de que una noche en España, conociste a un chino que te invitó un café...

-Y charlamos toda la noche- completó Sakura.

-Exacto- respondió él mientras le sonreía una vez más... No quería que aquella chica de espectaculares ojos verdes lo olvidara, no quería pensar que ella pudiera llorar de nuevo por un hombre que no la supo amar... si a él se le antojaba tan fácil enamorarse de ella...- no quiero que te olvides de mí.

-No te olvidaré... Shaoran- murmuró la chica dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba por las escaleras del hotel...

**Continuará:::**

Notas de autora:

::yashi cuenta con los dedos:: 0.o casi cinco meses sin actualizar!! ::yashi decide que es mejor esconderse detrás de una GRAN piedra, antes de que alguien la mate:: No tenía idea de cuán abandonado tenía este fic.. T.T ¿cómo hago ahora para pedirles perdón? PERDON!!! En serio, no quise... Espero que me entiendan, en estos cinco meses pasaron muchas cosas... primero la falta de imaginación, luego de computadora. Después la falta de imaginación de nuevo, seguida de la escuela (¬¬0 por suerte ya terminé) y el hecho de que tenía abandonado mi fic de Inuyasha y la aparición de otras ideas locas en mi mente me hicieron dejar de lado este fic... Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, ya que este fic para mí es un placer escribirlo, es librarme un poco de mi otra forma de escribir, porque en este siento que puedo manejar los personajes con mayor libertad y escribir situaciones que en los otros fics no puedo.

Sé que nada justifica una espera de cinco meses, pero igualmente espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mínimamente... que no me odien y que me dejen su review... ¿por fas? PERDON!

Mis disculpas de nuevo y muchas gracias a:

**Freaky Shibi **(hey, nunca pudimos chatear en el msn... espero encontrarte alguna vez)

**Iya-corazón**, que espero que lea esto, porque este capítulo también te lo dedico, porque te quiero, porque espero que puedas responderme el mail que te envié pronto, ya que todo lo que te dije, te lo dije de corazón. Te QuIeRo MuChíSiMo y espero que me hayas entendido.

**hfhbfgfgfgfg : **tenés razón! Perdón por no actualizar en meses... y espero que aún te guste mi historia.

**Tsuki lunita** gracias por tu apoyo de siempre... por confiar en mí, por darme ánimos..y que sigas leyendo el fic.

**Yania: **amiga! Espero que pronto me dejes tu opinión, que la necesito y mucho! Te quiero!

**Claudio: **jeje, acá también me vas a perdonar por tardar o ahora si me asesinás? No, por fas, yo te quiero! XD espero tus comentarios... nos vemos

**Ropna: **Ropnita! Cuanto tiempo! Estarás ahí todavía? Extraño tus reviews y tu apoyo!

**Ayin: **gracias por preocuparte por mi, ya estoy mejor... vaya si pasaron meses! Digamos que el tiempo lo cura todo, no? Espero tu review...

**Kanna Sagara: **gracias a vos también por tu apoyo y tu preocupación. Perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho! espero que aún sigas mi historia y me dejes tu review

**Sara: **te extraño, amiga! Ojalá ya salgas de vacaciones para ponerte al día con los fikis y también con el nuestro. Te kiero y espero tu opinión.

**Belldandy: **ya veremos si viven felices para siempre... ojalá que si! Sólo espero que sigas leyendo... gracias por tu review!

**JuliaSakura: **XD si, el título es raro, pero creo que en los primeros capítulos intenté explicarlo... se refiere a los ojos de sakura. Me puso muy contenta que te gustara mi historia, ya que yo leí algunas tuyas. Espero tu review..gracias!

**Aleirbagpotter: **lamento tanto haber tardado, sé que querrás matarme, más porque siento que en este capítulo ya perdí la esencia del fic, eso que te gustaba tanto... ojalá puedas decirme tu opinión, ya que es muy importante para mí... necesito ayuda! Creo que estoy arruinándolo, ojalá que no... espero tu review y nuevamente perdón y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Ely: **gracias por tu review! Lamento la tardanza...espero que leas este capi y me des tu opinión. Besos, tu amiga, yashirin

Cecy: gracias por tu review! 

**Ale: **mi sis, gracias por la paciencia, por la ayuda, por los ánimos. Capi dedicado a vos, obviamente, porque te quiero, porque tu opinión es muy importante para mí y porque me das mucha confianza para seguir escribiendo. Gracias!

**.:Hoshimeisita-chan:.** : perdón por la tardanza, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic... y espero que aún sigas la historia y me des tu opinión... gracias por tu apoyo!

**HanaKT: **amiga! Cuanto tiempo! (si, ya sé, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar) te pido perdón y espero todavía contar con tu apoyo... ojalá puedas leer este capi y me dejes tu review... cuidate mucho, un beso...

**alex-1987:** gracias por tu comentario...

**Sakki-chan**, muchas gracias también a vos por tu apoyo

**Celina Sosa ** por apoyarme desde el primer día, te quiero pedir especialmente perdón. Espero que aún sigas la historia, porque me di cuenta de que realmente te gustó y lamentaría mucho que por mi tardanza la dejaras abandonada. Gracias por todo!

Perdón de nuevo...espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, prometo hacer lo posible...

Espero sus reviews, es muy importante su apoyo...

Cuídense, nos vemos...

_Yashi_


End file.
